plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bacon
Bacon is an item obtained after beating Level 3-4 in Adventure Mode on the Android and iOS versions of Plants vs. Zombies. It is a replacement for Crazy Dave's Car Key, as the shop is already open to buy mini-games before that level. On the Nintendo DSiWare version, it is a replacement for the Watering Can found on Level 5-4, due to the fact that the Zen Garden is not available in the game. In the iOS and Android versions, the bacon was originally obtainable on Level 5-4, but was moved when the Zen Garden was added in a later update. Visually, it is a greasy strip of fried pork, which Crazy Dave will exchange for a diamond. This is similar to the taco, which is obtained in Level 4-4 on all versions and then also given to Crazy Dave for a diamond. When given the bacon, he will exclaim: "YOU FOUND MY BACON!!! My sweet oily bacon! I'll give you $1000 for it! Now I'm going to rub the bacon ALL OVER MY FACE!!" The bacon can also be unlocked in the shop after buying the ninth seed slot and it will cost $50. When it is clicked on, a message will appear saying: "It won't help against the zombies, but everyone loves bacon!" After the first purchase, the bacon's cost will be raised to $500. Then a new message will appear when the player taps on the bacon, and it will say: "Mmmmmmm... Delicious!" When bought, Crazy Dave's eyes get very big and he will also say "Mmmmmmm... Delicious!" Purchasing it after that will yield no reward for the player as it is just a clever way to lure them out of $500. Therefore, it is highly recommended to not purchase bacon. However, if you are an experienced player and have nothing else to spend your coins on besides the Garden Rake, you might consider buying the Bacon just for the reaction. Gallery U found bacon.jpg|The player obtaining bacon IMG 2007.png|A $50 bacon Photo-7.png|The message that appears when the bacon is for sale at $50 Photo-8.png|The message that appears when the bacon is for sale at $500 Bacon2.png|The message that appears when the bacon is for sale at $500 on the old iPad version 012.PNG|Receiving the bacon in the iPad version IMG 2008.png|Crazy Dave's reaction Trivia *The bacon is one of the few items in the shop that can be bought more than once. *It is the only item in the shop (other than the house blueprints in the console versions) that rises in price. *It is the only item in the shop that does not do anything to affect the gameplay besides wasting coins. *The bacon in the iPad version seems to be different with the other version. **In the iPad version, the bacon has red stripes, making it looks more realistic. Meanwhile, in the other version, the bacon has almost its full part red-colored. ru:Бекон Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West items